


【苏玉】摇弄

by noname0810



Category: 18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname0810/pseuds/noname0810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：琅琊榜 梅长苏 X 谢玉、微睿津</p><p>预警：绑缚、骑乘、OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	【苏玉】摇弄

谢双从小就是个早熟的姑娘，和弟弟林真的开朗活泼相比，谢双与父亲比较相像。

黎纲叔叔常说父亲年轻时是芝兰玉树的一位美男子，文武双全，只是后来和宗主爹爹结婚，就退隐了。

父亲和爹爹，是世上最恩爱的一对夫妻。

是夫夫啦。弟弟林真纠正。

………是。父亲和爹爹，是世上最恩爱的一对夫夫，父亲是个很有原则的人，不轻易露出情绪，很是严肃，对他们的功课特别在意，从小谢双和林真就背着各家经典，三不五时父亲都得考试，相比之下，爹爹就外向多了，每天吩咐飞流哥哥教他们武功，把他们从父亲的课堂上抱走，带他们去玩。有时父亲说爹爹不该那么早让孩子练武，会影响筋骨发展，但爹爹却只是笑笑，宠溺的抱住父亲，说自己也是从小那么练大的，要父亲看看他有没有影响到筋骨发展...

两人的对话往往听到这里，甄平叔叔就会迅速冲过来把她和弟弟两人牵去吃点心。

谢双永远无法忘记，有一种笑容父亲只有在爹爹怀里时才会露出来。双颊、双耳通红，低着头垂着一双眼睛，嘴角尽管只有微微的角度扬起，谢双却看得出来，父亲非常开心。

然而，有一件事情谢双从来不懂。

“双儿，小真，你们要记住父亲的话，绝对不能在他人面前提起父亲的事情，全当你爹是和一个女人结婚，知道吗？”

“为什么呢父亲？”林真眨着眼睛问。

“有些事情，你们长大才会懂，”父亲伸出大手，摸摸她和弟弟的脑袋，“所以现在先乖乖听父亲的话，知道吗？”

爹爹总坐在一旁，静静的听着他们说话。时常微微笑着的爹爹，总是在这个时候才会露出一丝深沉的表情。

晚上，谢双经过父亲和爹爹的房前，听见了两个人的对话。

“玉儿，其实我不怕他们知道...”

父亲好像有些痛苦的正在低吟着。

“玉儿，有你在就好了。”

“玉儿，别哭。”

“玉儿，我爱你。”

房里一片寂静，只听见父亲细声回应：

“小殊，我也爱你。”

听到他们两人都好好的，谢双才回了房。

 

——————————

 

又到了冬梅盛开的季节。

大梁在新皇帝的治理之下，再度迎来了前所未有的盛世，百姓国泰民安，兵力强大，邻国没有一个不向大梁俯首称臣，各国相安无事，无人再赶随意冒进。

大家都称赞新梁帝的英明神武，手下长林军骁勇善战，但众人也都明白，皇帝所宠信的客卿苏哲，更是所有智计妙方的来源。

说到这苏哲嘛，又是个传奇人物，如今整个金陵谁人不知他就是领导江左十四州的江左盟宗主梅长苏，为了当初的靖王、现在的梁帝而入帝都。如今国局稳定后，不仅将妻子迎娶至金陵，更决定在此定居，说是这儿气候虽冷，但局势和环境比廊州都稳定不少，想让妻子过上安稳日子，可见得相当宠溺。从此但凡有人约他外出，必定先捎人问过妻子，若有急事，也一定立即手书信件托人带回苏宅，然而才敢正大光明与人同去。让众人无不相当羡慕梅宗主那从未露面的发妻能得麒麟才子如此深情宠爱。

大家都猜，那发妻从未露面，莫不是有什么隐疾？或其实面貌丑陋？否则怎会连与梅长苏熟识的霓凰郡主、夏冬甚至皇上等人，都没有见过她。

十年前梅长苏的妻子生了一对双胞胎后，那梅长苏更是归心似箭，每日下朝后必不久留，都说要回去帮妻子顾孩子。

还有一个奇异的地方。多年前梅长苏初入金陵时，众人都道江左萌宗主怎会如此病恹恹的样子，没想到如今，他不仅气色好多了，有时还听闻他和陛下在御花园内对武的传闻。

真是一奇人也。

 

事情就发生在一个梅长苏外出的下午，这天正好，谢双和林真也给蔺晨带去后山找草药了，苏宅内只有谢玉一个主人。

言豫津带着九岁的女儿言函来到了靖王府，由于陛下同意让列战英列将军教导言函武功，因此言小侯爷便带着女儿来到靖王府拜访列将军，蒙挚也在一旁陪着。

没想到小言函古灵精怪，站在靖王府墙边，用刚跟爹爹学会没多久的功夫，三两下翻了墙。

蒙挚看见言函的举动，心想不妙，隔壁可就是苏宅啊。他生怕小姑娘撞见了苏宅的秘密，赶紧脚往墙上一瞪，飞天要追过去，却与一同上前欲阻挡的言豫津撞在了一起，小巧灵活的言函就这样过了墙，进到了苏宅。

等到蒙挚和言豫津翻过墙后，就看见言函已经站在那，而她眼前的是黎纲与......

那个风度翩翩的身影，蒙挚怎么会认不得。

“言侯的孙女！？参见阳祯郡主！”蒙挚听见了黎纲惊恐的声音，“郡主您跟我到这来吧，那边不好玩，我们往外面去。”

“黎叔叔，这个人是谁？”言函细细的嗓音响起。

蒙挚一听，来不及了。

苏宅格局缜密，外圈是花园庭院，内圈才是众人居住的所在，谢玉足不出户，一般都在内圈里活动，但今天梅花刚开，他心血来潮走出房间在黎纲的陪伴下出来赏梅。

言豫津看见十多年不见那熟悉的面孔，正站在梅树下，谢玉那张以前总是板着面孔的脸，显露出微不可见的惊慌。

“谢伯伯！？”言豫津简直吓疯了。

当梅长苏听到消息赶回来时，言豫津正坐在外院里，旁边坐着言函和蒙挚，谢玉坐在他们对面，一身粗陋布衣。梅长苏皱起眉，那衣服平时是苏宅厨房下人在穿的，他记得早上他出门时玉儿穿的不是这样。

他察觉氛围不对，于是先站在院外，观察众人的对话。

“谢伯伯，这到底怎么回事？您不是应该已经...怎么会在这？”

“豫津，”那个熟悉的声音说着谎言，“是梅宗主心胸宽大，十年来让我在苏宅当下人、做牛做马赎罪，梅宗主不想节外生枝，因此才瞒着你们。”

“可这怎么想怎么奇怪...谢伯伯...刚刚我还听见有人叫你夫人...？”

谢玉心里咬牙，早叫他们别叫夫人！嘴里赶紧解释：“你听错了，豫津，我可是个男人啊，况且江左盟宗主的夫人，应当是貌美如花、千娇百媚的那位，怎么会是我这种满身罪孽的恶人。”谢玉语气里是种讽刺与自嘲，“梅宗主饶我一命已是我谢玉之万幸，那是宗主宅心仁厚，愿以德报怨，让我活着为七万忠魂忏悔，豫津，你千万得三缄其口，一个字都不能对他人透露。”

“原来是这样，谢伯伯...”言豫津边点着头边说，表情很是严肃。

梅长苏面色未起波澜，但心里早已是一把暗火熊熊烧然。

结缡十一年，走过风风雨雨，还有着一对儿女，梅长苏早已将一切都给了枕边这人，却依然落得不能被承认的下场。

他当然知道谢玉在顾虑什么，却压抑不住自己心里涌上的悲哀。梅长苏以为二十三年前自己早已痛过了极限，却没想到原来痛是不会习惯的事情。

他挺起胸，不露声色地走进了内院。

蒙挚一见到梅长苏，立刻畏罪的低下头，身为琅琊高手榜状元却未能拦住一个小姑娘，高壮的武人瞬间缩成一团。

梅长苏咳咳两声，清了清嗓，大步走入了院内，发话：“豫津，要来我这怎么没先说一声？我好命人准备点美酒吃食啊。”

“苏兄！”言豫津站了起身，院里的众人也跟着纷纷站起，向梅长苏行礼。

谢玉低着头，在一旁不敢抬眼。

梅长苏故意走到谢玉身边，亲昵的搂了搂他的腰，柔声说道，“玉儿，今日天气寒冷，怎么不在房里休息？”

玉儿？言豫津眨了眨眼，他没听错吧？苏兄叫谢伯伯『玉儿』！？

谢玉弯身躲过他的手，垂着头，面无表情，“承蒙宗主关爱，罪人尚有事，先离席了。”

梅长苏也不拦他，就看着谢玉垂着头急忙离开了院内，那身粗布衣还在风中飘荡，在冰冷的天气里背影那样黯然。梅长苏一个眼神示意黎纲跟上去，然后转身走向院内，在言豫津旁边坐下。

“豫津，你知道了。”

“苏兄，没想到你竟然如此心宽。”言豫津感叹，“谢伯伯的罪行十年前就定了，那样天大的罪孽啊，没想到你居然愿意留他一命，这样的事...恐怕连我都没有那个心胸。”

梅长苏沉默，犹豫着是否该说出二十三年前的真相。

梅长苏自然是天不怕地不怕，可谢玉却一直坚持躲在暗处。

十三年前翻案时，世人只知道赤焰军与祁王的冤情已雪，一切都是夏江与谢玉共谋的奸计，而直到夏江以为谢玉已死，才将真相中的事实透露给梅长苏，只为要林殊后悔一辈子。

梅长苏自然知道，谢玉当初接受以七万赤焰军换林府上下的性命，纵使是为了救自己一家，却依然是个天地难恕的大罪。

可为了翻案，自己手下的冤魂又岂止七万？

梅长苏再也不是林殊，他地狱归来，愿与谢玉纠缠生生世世。

其他人不会能理解这样的感情的。

可梅长苏不在乎。

“豫津，苏兄跟你说个故事。”一对情人被歹人硬生生拆散成仇人的故事。

言豫津歪着头，大大的圆眼睛闪烁出好奇。

 

隔天，谢玉醒来时，发现自己正被梅长苏抱在怀里，两人坐在长廊上。

眼前是内院里的一片美景，梅开的季节飘落着纷红，天气虽冷，太阳却把长廊照的暖暖的，还有身后那如暖炉一般的体温...

谢玉迷迷糊糊朝后蹭了两下，只要这人身体暖暖的，就代表他身体恢复的越来越好了。

蹭了几下后他才发现不对劲，不只身后有一个硬挺火热的物体抵在自己臀间，自己还全身光裸着，身体被红绳被绑缚着，从肩膀到下身，绳子在他胸腹交错成菱格状，像龟壳一般，绳结擦过了他的乳尖，由跨下两腿间往后延伸，将谢玉的两手绑在身后，动弹不得。

谢玉知道了，一定是昨晚睡前焚的香有问题，他才会又被梅长苏绑成这样而不自知。

“啊…小殊...”

“玉儿，你醒了。”梅长苏轻笑，然后下身往上一顶。

“小殊，你做什么？一大清早的，要是给双儿和小真看见了…”

“玉儿，”梅长苏早习惯了谢玉不顺从的样子，“你昨天不是说你是来苏宅赎罪的吗？那我现在惩罚你，也是理所应该。”

谢玉瞪大眼，“你...”他立刻知道，昨天他在言豫津面前说的话，梅长苏听到了。

“既然是下人，以我们同床共枕的次数，也应是我的脔宠吧。”梅长苏冷冷地说，“既然是脔宠，侍寝这种事情怎么样也得擅长吧。”

他两手伸到谢玉胸前，拨开了挡在乳前的绳结，两指指腹轻掐着他两边的乳珠，在尖上来回搓弄。

“啊…啊啊…”一大清早身子特别敏感，谢玉撑不住胸前酥麻的感觉，夹着两只纤白的长腿屈膝难耐的扭动，活色生香的样子看得梅长苏下身又是一紧。

梅长苏双腿勾住了谢玉的脚尖，用自己的脚背扣着他脚板，强迫他双腿往两旁大开，将白净的下身坦露在内院的冷空气之中。

“林殊...你给我放开...！”谢玉抵抗着。梅长苏的内院里随时都可能有人踏着轻功飞进来，数得出来就有飞流和琅琊阁少阁主，还有那蒙挚，要是给他们见到自己在梅长苏怀里不知耻的开着腿，肯定被笑话...

梅长苏放开了谢玉的乳尖，轻抚着他光滑的大腿内侧，像抚摸上好的丝绸一般，滑着指头轻触，他知道这儿是谢玉最敏感的地方之一。

「哈...哈啊…」

听见怀中的人喘息声加重了起来，梅长苏知道自己摸对地方了。不枉他们结缡十年多，早把谢玉每一处都给摸透了，身子也给调教的淫荡不已。

看，光是这样的撩弄，梅长苏就能感觉谢玉的臀部开始一缩一缩的，他连碰都不用碰，谢玉的后穴自然就会渴望他的进入，甚至连那原本沉睡着的玉茎，也慢慢甦醒了起来。

这副身体在他十七岁时他就开始探索了，纵使有着十三年的空白，二十几年后自己依然是唯一能这样触碰他的人。

“你真可爱，玉儿。”梅长苏含着谢玉的耳畔，伸出手指弹了谢玉的玉茎。

怀中人一阵颤抖，谢玉已被勾起了情欲，臀部不自觉朝着梅长苏的性器蹭动。

“小殊...”

知道谢玉也起了兴，梅长苏开心的很，弓起下体往谢玉穴口处磨弄。

“难受吗？”

“嗯...小殊...赶紧进来...”不枉梅长苏日日调教，谢玉早不如当初那般羞涩，甚至会自己求欢起来。

听到谢玉求他，梅长苏反而却起了身，走下了长廊，站在院内，挡住了阳光，对着没了支撑而倒在地上的谢玉说：“想要的东西，谢侯爷您得自己要。”

说完，梅长苏一动不动的站在那里。

听到梅长苏叫自己『谢侯爷』，谢玉知道梅长苏是真生气了。只有最初他被绑回苏宅的那阵子，他才用这称呼叫他的，那么冷漠，那么充满距离。

谢玉掉下了眼泪。

他艰难的从地上爬起来，用膝盖一步步向前行，直到他跪定在梅长苏面前，脸刚好在他下身私密处。谢玉双手被绑缚在身后，只得用嘴解开了梅长苏的腰带，腰身一弯，钻进了梅长苏的长袍下摆里。

眼前是梅长苏的亵裤，鼓大的形状看得出此人性器之壮硕，当然谢玉再清楚不过了，毕竟是每天在自己体内进出的性物。

梅长苏生性爱干净，连私处都带着一股香气，惹得谢玉不禁兴奋了起来。他隔着亵裤，伸出舌头试探性的舔了舔梅长苏的性器，然后情不自禁地咬下了亵裤的裤头，让爱人的性器露在自己面前。

已经硬挺的性器从里头跳了出来，『啪』的一声打在谢玉脸上，谢玉忍着羞耻，一口把梅长苏的硕大给含了进去。他上下移动着脑袋，在口里吞吐那硕大的男根，不时伸出舌尖舔弄着柱身，带着点男人淡淡的麝香味扑鼻而来。

若此时有人闯进内院里，只怕会奇怪梅宗主的下袍里怎么躲着个人，正在暧昧的骚动着呢。

起初还带着羞涩的舔弄，不知不觉间，谢玉自己的下身也抬起了头，顶端冒出盈盈水液，他难耐的想用手去撸动自己的性器，无奈双手被绑在身后，要是不顾梅长苏的命令，擅自将性器抵在地板上磨蹭以求快感，梅长苏只会更严厉惩罚自己。记得上一次在梅长苏命令之前就射了出来，那次被罚塞着玉势与江左盟众人一同用膳，跪坐在垫子上，梅长苏还不断请他帮忙拿筷子拿菜，结果在吉婶还没端上饭后甜点前谢玉就在大庭广众之下射了。他羞愤的三天不敢出房门。

认清了自己性欲受控在爱人手里，谢玉只得继续伸着舌头，贪婪地吸吮着梅长苏的男根，直到口里的硬挺一跳一跳的颤动了起来，梅长苏轻扯着谢玉的后脑，将埋在自己下体的脑袋押往自己。性器被更伸入了谢玉的口腔深处，一股灼热随之喷射进喉咙。

“咳咳...”

梅长苏放开了手，谢玉立刻趴在地上咳了起来，一丝未吞下的白浊在他嘴边吊着，模样很是淫糜。

此时，梅长苏顶着射后依然直挺挺的性器走入屋内，转身面对着谢玉盘腿坐在他平日习惯看书的垫子上，双眼直视着谢玉，眼里沉静得像汪水，但眼底却有只燃烧的凤凰，暗藏着熊熊欲望，要将谢玉拆吞入腹。

谢玉与梅长苏结缡十一年，在性事上默契早已如同一人。

谢玉像被那眼神控制般，用膝盖跪走着来到梅长苏面前，胸前两颗挺立的茱萸，鼓胀到滴出水的玉茎随着他的移动而上下淫荡的晃动，一丝爱液流淌地板上，给谢玉的膝盖擦过，在地上留下了水渍。

终于，他来到了梅长苏面前，用一双梨花带泪的桃花眼看着他，像仰望神祇一样，然后他撑起因忍着快感而颤抖的双腿，跪在梅长苏身体两侧，然后臀部缓缓下放，将梅长苏的性器抵在自己穴口。

他粗喘着气，眼泪一滴眼泪滑落。

那双薄而红润的双唇微启，哽咽说道：“小殊，你别气我了，好吗？”

然后，确定梅长苏的性器顶端安稳的插入里头之后，就将重心放往臀部，本着人的重量对自己毫不怜惜的一坐而下。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊…！！”谢玉闭上眼，凄惨的叫声响彻院内。

太痛了。他忘了拿点东西润滑了，后穴传来撕裂的疼痛。

以往每一次，梅长苏都会细心为他润滑后穴，有时候甚至用舌头将他内壁的肉都舔软了才进入自己，虽总是拿着那些稀奇古怪的道具和花样玩弄他的身体，但每一次都将他服侍的妥妥贴贴。

梅长苏见他难过，心疼地蹙起了眉，默默骂了自己竟因怒气而忘了重要的前戏工作。他低下头，望见两人交合出有一丝血丝沿着自己私处滑下。

心疼。

和玉儿在一起越久，越是无法不温柔，哪怕一时生气，仍然不能狠下心。

谢玉在泪水模糊的目光中看见梅长苏自责的神情。

“小殊。”他苦笑着唤了他一声，声音里尽是甜腻。

梅长苏看向谢玉，只见谢玉朝他挤出一个灿烂的微笑，安慰着他别在意自己。谢玉背后就是金陵城中最美的梅花美景，然梅长苏眼里却只有谢玉宽慰的笑容。

“小殊...”谢玉忍着痛，移动着臀部让梅长苏的性器在自己体内磨了一圈。

梅长苏再也忍不住心里的激动，从旁边架子上拿过了一盒梅花膏，挖出一些往两人交合处抹弄，然后以嘴擒住了那双艳红的唇瓣，下身开始向上顶动。

“啊…小...小殊...嗯...！”拿过了一盒高谢玉发出甘美的喘息，这具身体永远禁不起梅长苏任何地挑弄。

“玉儿...还痛不痛？...”梅长苏凑在他耳畔轻声说，说话的气弄得谢玉浑身发颤。

谢玉摇摇头，泪水甩了出去。

“小殊，你...你别动，”谢玉说，“这次让我来。”

说完，谢玉将重心放在膝盖上，用自己紧致的后穴吞吐着梅长苏的硕大，被绳子绑缚着的光裸身躯开始上上下下前前后后的摇动起来，嘴里还不断发出呻吟：

“啊…小殊...啊啊啊…小殊...啊啊…好舒服...”

世间最快乐的事情，莫过于心爱的人身心都索求着自己。梅长苏内心胀满了幸福，看着谢玉红嫩的乳珠在自己面前晃，他一口含住，舌尖在上头灵活舔舐。

“啊…小殊...你舒服吗...”谢玉仰头，像只小鸟般细细呼唤着。

梅长苏满足的笑起，“舒服。”他宠溺的轻吻了眼前努力的爱人。

胸前痒的让人难耐，谢玉更加卖力的用后穴套弄起梅长苏，后穴传来的阵阵酥麻，让他忘情的在梅长苏身上舞动了起来。

梅长苏他不忍错过心爱之人的每一个表情，细细凝视着谢玉被快感逼得落泪的样子，眼角因泪水而湿润泛红，唇边挂着津液，全身被绑缚着，却仿佛冬日绽放的梅，那样艳丽不俗，看上一生都不觉得腻。

“啊…小殊…我不行了...”谢玉摇头啜泣，却是极为喜悦而快活的媚声，原本束起的头发也散了开，一头乌黑不见斑白的头发如上好丝绸，梅长苏挑起一束，吻了一口。

“让为夫来吧，玉儿。”梅长苏笑，双手托起了他的臀部，将他的身子用力往上抛起。

“啊啊啊…！”谢玉整个人就着性器还插在后穴的姿势，整个人腾空后又一屁股坐回梅长苏身上，粗大的性器擦过脆弱的内壁，一股电击般的快感沿着脊椎窜升而上。

梅长苏双手环抱着谢玉，将他箍在怀里，粗喘着气问他：“舒服吗？玉儿？”

谢玉咬着下唇，如骤雨般狂烈的点头回应，努力想让爱人知道他的感受。

梅长苏双手往后撑在地上，准备好施力的姿势，过长的性事会消耗谢玉太多体力，他决定尽快让谢玉攀上高峰。

他挺起了上身，绷起了臀，奋力将自己往上送，谢玉的臀部像是读懂了梅长苏的动作，自然反应般的同时往下坐，两人一上一下的配合，使粗长的阳刚更深往谢玉内壁探入，几乎每一下都是全根抽出、再进到最深处。

“小殊，太快了…！啊啊…！”

梅长苏当然清楚谢玉体内哪一点最能让他快活，他突然一下往上顶，撑起身子就将性器抵在他穴内，恶意的打磨了一圈，磨过了谢玉内壁里头一块小凸肉。

“别...别一直弄那儿...！啊啊啊…不要啊啊啊啊…！”

谢玉的前端先是渗出了一点前列腺液，随后立即喷出一股如瀑布般的清液，打在梅长苏和谢玉两人的身上。

然而梅长苏却一点也没放过他的意思，继续往那一点猛烈攻击，惹得谢玉后穴一阵紧缩，夹着梅长苏的男根不放。

“啊啊不！饶了我...饶了我啊小殊！啊啊！”谢玉丝毫不顾苏宅内可能还有别人，被快感搅弄的崩溃大喊。

房里一片激烈呻吟及响亮的肉体拍打声作响，透明的汗水从两人身上滑落，谢玉坐在梅长苏身上不断激烈摇动着，像骑着一匹上好的马，在草原上万里奔驰。

梅长苏也濒临高潮边缘，但没忘记爱怜的抚摸了谢玉因情潮而染红的脸蛋，开口用一种不容置疑的霸气说道：

“玉儿，我要你用身体记住，我们俩是一体的。”他的声音深入了谢玉的耳里，“无论别人如何置喙，我此生都不会放开你。”

语毕，几下如撞击般的猛烈插送，就让谢玉尖叫着喷射了出来。白浊的液体沾黏在谢玉身上，惹得红绳湿湿黏黏一片。

梅长苏将谢玉抱进了怀里，不顾两人身上有多么脏乱，紧抱住他，不放手。

下辈子也絕不放。梅长苏心想。

—————————————

在两人沐浴时，被弄的一团乱的房间早已给下人收拾了干净。梅长苏为谢玉装戴好衣服后，将还傻傻愣愣的他抱回了房里。

一早就进行如此激烈的活动，两人都有些困意，裹起了棉被就想睡个回笼觉。

谢玉在意识朦胧之间突然想到了一个问题，索性就问了梅长苏：

“小殊，为什么我生了双儿和小真后，你就不再用那些黑玉了？”

梅长苏听见他的疑问，停滞了一下。

黑玉是能改变男子体质，使其能孕育子嗣，双儿、小真乃至于言函都是这样来的。

然而梅长苏脑中却想起了谢玉生产那天的情况。

纵使老阁主亲自接生，但男人生子何其稀有，越到临盆时梅长苏才知道自己居然这么紧张，更别说当天看见连平时一派轻松的蔺晨，跟在他爹身边帮忙时也不禁手抖。

结果即使已经扩张多时，谢玉的穴口依然太小，双儿出来后，小真的头却卡住了，老阁主只好剪开了一吋谢玉的后穴，直到小真平安出来，才重新缝上。

那之后一年，两人行房时，梅长苏都坚持自己的性器决不进入谢玉的后穴，只用手指等细物替谢玉挠弄。

他忘不了剪在谢玉身上的痛，就像在剪自己的心脏一般。他现在才知道母亲有多么伟大，以男子之身生子本就凶险，他后悔当初自己抱着报复心态以黑玉狎玩谢玉，谁也不知道这东西真能有孕子的功效，而他是不忍再让谢玉去经历这一切。

“因为，”他伸出手将谢玉紧搂在怀里，“舍不得。”

 

\----------------------------

 

一直以来，除了苏宅众人与琅琊阁外，唯有蒙挚与长公主知道谢玉与梅长苏的事情。身为赤焰旧部，蒙挚本该与他有不共戴天之仇，但他叹谢玉也是被恶人、给命运糟蹋了。现在想起来，他是真的从未见过与长公主婚后的谢玉有露出过一丝真诚的笑容，至少不像林殊还在的那时候一样。

那时有林殊在的谢玉，才是真正的芝兰玉树。

当然，此时有梅长苏在的谢玉也是的。

谢双与林真十岁生辰前夕，蒙挚曾来家里一趟，谢玉也在一旁。蒙挚说想为谢双和林真办个生日宴会，邀请一些跟梅长苏亲近的朋友们来聚聚。

举凡梅长苏与谢玉一起时，有事情需要做决定，梅长苏一定会先望向谢玉，争求他的同意后才吩咐下去，此时当然也一样。

有妻奴如此，蒙挚摇头感概从前那样张狂的小殊还是有克星的。

只见谢玉露出了为难的表情，梅长苏随即转头向蒙挚说道：

“不了，我们在家里举办简单的家宴就好，到时候蒙大哥也一...”

然而此时谢玉却打断了梅长苏的话：

“办吧。”

屋里两人连同一旁院内的飞流、黎纲与甄平同时望向了谢玉。

“办吧，”谢玉说道，“双儿和小真，一定希望他们喜爱的叔叔、阿姨、哥哥、姐姐们都来为他们庆祝。”

“玉儿...”梅长苏竟在众人面前眼眶泛红。

“只是...我就不参加了，”谢玉低下头，“待宴会结束后，我再亲自下厨做点东西弥补他们。”

听闻此言，蒙挚也不禁有点畏罪，是不是不该提的啊？可穆青那小子从云南准备了一堆东西要给两个孩子庆生，非要自己来说不可。

没想到梅长苏听了谢玉的話，竟也点点头应了，但眼神有点深沉。蒙挚脑袋一亮，他脑筋不灵活但这么多年来小殊的表情他可清楚了，小殊必定想到了什么办法。

谢双与林真生日一大早，苏宅就喧闹不已。

皇宫、穆王府、长公主府、蒙将军府都派了人来，大家忙上忙下的布置，把各式各样的玩具、宝贝、珍馐佳肴都往苏宅里搬。

“景睿你好小气！都不让我拿照殿红来给大家喝！”言豫津嘟着嘴站在院内一角。

“你啊别淘气了，”萧景睿抱着两人的女儿言函说，“孩子们的生日你喝什么酒啊？到时候孩子都来跟你要！”

“美酒宴会本来就是一体的嘛…”

外院里的人声鼎沸，传入了还在房内准备的众人耳裡。谢真难得的让宫羽打扮了一下，穿上华缎衣裳，林真也让甄平跟黎纲打扮得妥妥贴贴，长相漂亮的一对姐弟看得出有着林殊与谢玉的优良遗传。

而谢玉只是静静坐在一旁，望着一下拿着胭脂、一下追着林真绑腰带的众人。

宴会差不多该开始了。

“该出去啰，外头都差不多了，只等两位小主角了。”黎纲探看了外面的状况后回来。

此时，谢玉转身进入了密室，拿出了两个精致的红木盒子。他走到姐弟俩面前，分别从盒子里头拿出一个珍珠头饰和一只翠玉做的玉珮，细细的为他们穿戴起来。

梅长苏牵着谢双，他竟然不知道玉儿准备了东西。

穿戴完后，谢玉挑起了谢双一缕发丝，牵起了林真的手，道：“双儿，小真，祝你们生日快乐。”

然后，谢玉放开了手，转过身，挥挥手让他们离开。

此时，梅长苏拉了拉谢双，暗示她该是行动的时候了。

谢双看向梅长苏，点点头，然后走向谢玉，小手拉了拉父亲，清脆童音响起：

“父亲，我希望您在。”

谢玉回头，脸上带着泪痕，他用手背擦了擦泪，蹲在谢双面前说：“双儿，父亲说的妳都忘了吗？绝对不能在他人面前提起父亲的事情，父亲也不会出现在他们面前的。”

谢双大起胆子，“父亲，我的生日愿望是希望您在。”

梅长苏拍了拍林真的背，林真机灵赶紧跑向前，冲进谢玉怀里撒娇。

“我的生日愿望也是希望父亲在！”林真清亮的声音响彻院内，“有父亲在，我们才是一个家！”

谢玉本来就容易泛红的眼睛此时更甚了，那双仿佛装载着满天星辰的眼闪烁着目光，梅长苏知道谢玉动摇了。

他走向前，扶起了谢玉，紧紧牵起了他的手。

“走吧，玉儿。”梅长苏温润如玉的嗓音。

他已为他安排好了一切。言豫津和梅长苏近日里奔走不少府第，向他們熟悉的那些人重复诉说着林殊与谢玉的故事和多年來被隐蔽的真相。他们和众人说好了，愿意放下过往的人，能接受他们的人，今天就会来。

谢玉含泪点头，他牵着谢双，梅长苏牵着林真，一起步出了房间，往热闹的外院走去。

谢玉不知能被多少人接纳，但无所谓了，有小殊，有孩子们在，一切就都圆满了。

 

 

《完》


End file.
